The field of the disclosure is the field of radio-frequency identification (RFID), and more specifically devices with RFID signal broadcasting or near field communication capabilities emulating passive RFID signals.
Radio-frequency identification has long been coupled with devices such as smart cards, packaging, specialized transponders and the like, for purposes of identification and authentication. More specifically, RFID technology is most notably utilized in end-user applications for access management, toll collection and contactless payment. As such, individuals oftentimes carry a multitude of RFID tagged objects.
For example, a user may carry a smart pass for public transportation, a smartcard for access to his or her work building, as well as a separate RFID enabled key fob for access to his or her home, and a transponder in a vehicle for toll collection. Keeping track of all of the separate devices can be cumbersome. Additionally, using the devices for their intended purpose requires removing them from their storage place (in a purse, clothing pocket or dedicated storage compartment) in order to bring them within read range (or near field communication range) of the RFID reader or interrogator.
Near field communications technology has made it possible for mobile wallet applications to be implemented on smartphones. Now users can pay for their coffee, for example, via a cell phone application capable of communicating with. However, near field communication is restricted by its very nature to small transmission ranges. Users still have to remove their mobile phones (or computing devices) and bring them within physical distance of the RFID readers. In some cases, use of the near field communication technology even requires touching the computing device to the RFID interrogator to effect proper communication between the RID enabled device and the target RFID reader.